


Learning to Fly

by BookwormBirdie44



Series: stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Eleven | Jane Hopper, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44
Summary: Max teaches El to skateboard
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Learning to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the elmax that I promised. Don't forget to request anything!

Max was good at a lot of things, but her favorite was skateboarding. Her girlfriend, El, always tagged along whenever Max went to the park to skate. El loved it when she saw Max zoom down a hill, her hair whipping the wind. It looked like Max was flying. 

El wanted to fly too. 

“Max, can you teach me?” El asked one day after she watched Max skate down an especially large hill. 

“Teach you what?” 

“How to skate?” 

“Oh, sure!” Max got off her board and handed it to El. “Step on the board with one foot, and push off with the other.” 

El does what Max told her, but the second she sets her foot on the board, the board moves forward and she almost loses her balance. 

“Want me to hold your hand?” Max offers. El nods. Max takes her hands and guides her on the board. “That’s it, you got it!” Max says. “Can I let go?” 

“Yes.” 

Max lets go, and El stays on the board for five seconds before falling off, scraping her elbow in the process. 

“Are you alright?” Max asks. El looks at her elbow, which is bleeding only a little bit. It hurts, but it’s only a dull pain. Nothing she can’t handle. 

“I’m ok.” El gets back on the board and pushes off. This time, she stays on for about thirty seconds before falling off. Max starts to walk over to her, but El shakes her head. “I’ve got it.” 

Max never realized how resilient her girlfriend was. She was always able to get back up again, no matter how many scrapes and bruises she got. Max wishes she could be more like that. 

“Look, Max, I did it!” El shouts, snapping Max back into reality. She looks over at El, who’s wobbling on the board, but she’s still skating! 

“El, that’s great! Are you ready to go down a hill?” El nods. She gets off the board and walks over to a hill that Max likes to skate down: a big slope with soft green grass to help if one falls. El pushes off and shuts her eyes, but she doesn’t feel the smack of the ground. She’s flying! She feels the rush of wind in her hair, ears, and nose. El laughs a deep, joyful bellow that makes Max feel a rush of joy that she’s never felt before. 

El skids to a stop at the base of the hill, whooping and hollering in excitement. Max runs down there, a smile spreading across her face. 

“You did it!” she yells

“I did!” 

The two hug. It’s a Goldilocks hug: not so loose that it feels fake, but not too tight that it feels forced. It’s a warm, kind hug. An I-love-you hug. 


End file.
